Comforting Past
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Draco has no comfort in his future, so he looks for it in the past instead. Okay this is my first Tom/Draco fic....Tom/Draco T to be safe yaoi Review!


Draco had nothing to look forward to in the future, in fact everything in his future brought him dismay. What was there to look forward to?

Spending the rest of his life being controlled. Manipulated, beaten and most likely a fuck toy to Lord Voldermort.

Oh yes, the disgusting vile,old snake man. Whom had no soul nor a heart.

What he got to look forward to was a painful tattoo etched into his arm. One that could never come off, and would burn in blistering pain every time _he _summoned him.

Who wouldn't be excited for that?

No, Draco had nothing to look forward to. His future was the very cause of those horrible nightmares that plagued his dreams.

The cause of his insomnia, the reason food seemed to have become unappetizing. The reason Draco found himself not eating for days.

Then becoming ill, throwing up any food he may have eaten. His future was making him unhealthy.

It brought him anxiety and fear. An painful aching in his stomach.

His future promised him nothing good or pleasant.

No his future didn't.

That's why Draco instead looked to the past.

His future promised nothing, but the past did.

Yes, the past offered him comfort, it gave him the love and security he needed. The past soothed his fears and anxiety's of the future.

The past was able to make him fall asleep without waking up screaming. It settled the aching pain in his stomach.

The past was able to make him feel safe.

............

Draco let out a small sigh as he exited from his last class for the day. He had been plagued with more nightmares this week.

He'd barely eaten, Draco lost count of how many times he'd been sick. Pansy had even asked him if he was becoming anorexic.

Draco of course scoffed at this, but secretly in his mind he knew that if this continued he very well might be.

The other's could see it to, his cool and cold mask could only go so far. It was becoming clear to students and teachers a like.

Draco was just paler and sicker looking sometimes. He was thin.

Draco's anxiety levels were high, he needed some relief. If he didn't Draco felt as if he might burst into tears.

Malfoy's did not cry....although Draco already failed to carry that out. With comfort or not Draco would probably end up crying.

It was pitiful but he couldn't help it..he hated that the most. He couldn't help it.

Because only the past could help him.

Nothing in the future.

Draco wordlessly and swiftly began to walk down the halls. Avoiding the gazes of the other students.

He walked into deeper parts of the castle. Parts that no one ever went near.

Draco stopped at a door. He reached his hand out clasping it around the door knob, and opened the large wooden door.

He let out a small sigh as he looked over the room as he shut and locked the door.

The room wasn't that big but it wasn't really small either. It had a fireplace a couch a small table and a bed.

The bed was adorned with green and silver, Slytherin's colors. It had lovely silk sheets and trimmings above the bed.

There was a small bedside table beside it.

The room was abandoned, originally owned by a Slytherin. Although that wasn't hard to figure out.

Draco set down his books, taking out his wand and swishing it towards the fireplace causing a fire to burn suddenly.

Draco knelt down next to the pile of books rummaging through them to find a certain book.

He was rather desperate, so he didn't care that all the books were sprawled over the small corner of the room.

He lifted up the book he was looking for. Draco's most treasured book.

He had found it during his second year. He found it disgraceful that someone had ruined such a lovely book. He had found it in tatters, splattered with ink.

So he repaired it, but found there was something very special about this book. Well...diary he should say.

Yes, after Draco's second year he had found Tom Riddle's diary.

Little did he know...it become his only source of comfort. Later during Draco's fourth year he found that _he _was his only source of comfort.

For during his fourth year Tom was able to exit the diary.

He liked Tom...much more then Voldermort. Tom was nothing like Voldermort. Tom gave Draco the security that he needed.

He helped soothe his fears of the future. Because Tom was the past.

Draco looked down at the black leather diary. He pulled out a quill and an ink well.

He opened up the book and dipped the quill into the ink.

'Hi Tom'

Draco watched as the words faded on the page like they always did.

'_Hello Draco'_

Draco smiled softly even his greeting..even if just written,it made him feel better.

'_Are you lonely?'_

The words asked on the page Draco looked at them.

'Yes'

_'Would you like my help?'_

Draco smiled softly at this response.

'You know my answer Tom.'

Draco watched as a light flashed for a moment from the diary.

Draco looked up at the tall Slytherin. He smiled at seeing the brunette. Draco stood up leaving the diary on the ground.

Draco immediately wrapped his arms around the teen, burying his head in the others chest.

Letting out what sounded almost like a sigh of relief.

"I missed you so much." he said silently.

He could feel the relief overcome him as the warmth of the other embrace wrapped around his slender frame.

Tom chuckled slightly.

"It's only been a week." he noted. Not that he didn't like Draco clinging to him like this.

"I know, but I have missed you." Draco said Tom was without a doubt the _only _person Draco would act this way around.

Only Tom could see him act so vulnerable.

"I can't help it, I'm lonely." he said silently. Tom looked down at the slightly shorter boy.

"Have your nightmares been getting worse?" he asked. He felt the blonde nod against his chest.

Tom frowned slightly running his fingers through the others hair. Tom was eternally grateful to Draco for repairing his diary.

He had done what he always did when someone wrote in the diary. He listened and replied...he pretended to care. Although he found when talking to Draco...he actually did care.

Draco knew who Tom was even when he was still in the diary. Yet still told him that Tom was the only source of comfort he had.

Tom was very glad when he managed to get out of the diary. Draco was maybe even more glad.

Tom was nothing like Voldermort which was probably why Draco liked him so much.

Tom looked down at the boy for a moment examining him, he felt slim...a bit to slim. Tom noticed this since his arms were still around his frame.

"Draco have you been eating?" he asked in a concerned tone. Draco's habits did concern him really.

Draco frowned looking down.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't help it...I just can't eat. Every time I look at food I just lose my appetite" he said.

"But Draco I told you it's not healthy, your not like me you can't sustain life for years without basic nutrition." he said gently. "If you keep doing this your going to be skin and bones." he said

Draco frowned again.

"I know...but what's it matter every time I do eat, I just get sick anyways." he said.

"Alright well...lets not talk about this right now, kay?" he knew if Draco continued to talk about it he would just make himself more distressed.

"Tom why can't you just rejoin the school?" Draco asked.

Tom sighed smiling gently at the other.

"We talked about this you know I can't even if I wanted to." he said. Draco sighed sadly.

"Yeah I know.." he said. He wished Tom could though then he could be with him more.

"You want to sit down?" Tom asked. Draco merely nodded as they sat down on the bed.

Tom was moving a few strands of hair behind the others ear.

"Tom..why can't I just live in that diary with you?" he asked. Tom frowned though.

"Now Draco you know that's not possible." he said. He knew how desperately Draco wanted to be with him.

"..I'm sorry Tom its just....thinking about that fact that I'm going to basically be Voldermort's slut is just-" he stopped though.

Feeling the stinging in his eyes...yep..here it was. Draco hated crying...but what else could he do. Thinking of that gross snake molesting him...touching him....violating him.

Draco hadn't even realized he'd started crying he found himself sitting on Tom's lap. Crying into his chest while the other held him closely. Running his fingers through his hair.

Draco hated thinking about it...thinking of Voldermort putting his hands on him..touching him in ways he only wanted Tom to touch him. Putting his hands places he only _let _Tom touch.

Doing things to him he only wanted Tom to. Draco let out a whimper. Tom frowned sadly at the blonde he hated seeing him so miserable.

"Draco I promise I won't let that happen." he reassured silently. Draco hated feeling this way. He felt better though that Tom was here.

He needed Tom, Draco could feel the warmth spreading across his body. His fingers running through his hair. Every word every gesture every touch Tom made to him seemed to be gradually washing his fears away.

Tom could feel the trembling blonde shuddering. But he could hear his sobs starting to die down.

He gently removed one of his hands from the boy reached down and lifting his chin up.

Silver eyes stared up into his own, tears drying on his face. Tom leaned down closing the space between them.

Draco's fingers clenched around the fabric of Tom's robes. As he submitted to Tom..it was pointless to fight for dominance after all. Tom ran his tongue over the others bottom lip.

Draco willingly opened his mouth allowing the other to explore his mouth with his tongue. Draco moaned silently closing his eyes. Taking in every bit of Tom he could.

And Tom was willing to give that much as well as he ran his tongue over the heated cavern.

Both departed from lack of air. Panting heavily Tom smirked at him.

"Feeling better?" he asked. Draco looked at him and smiled leaning his head down in the crook of the others neck.

"Much better.. thank you Tom." he said. Tom smiled at him wrapping his arms around the others waist, as they stretched their legs out so Draco was laying on top of Tom.

Draco kept his head nuzzled in the crook of Tom's neck, breathing calmly. His fears once again put to rest for the time being.

Tom smiled at the other as he listened to him...just breathing really. He could tell Draco was feeling better now. His body language much more contented and relaxed then before.

Draco did feel more contented now, the aching and anxiety gone. He felt the love and security that he needed.

He moaned lightly.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"..I'm hungry.." he said silently against his neck. Tom blinked and chuckled.

"Well that's good." he said.

Draco closed his eyes stifling a yawn, the lack of sleep over the week catching up with him.

"You sound tired though, you should get some sleep for now Dragon." he whispered to him. Draco smiled slightly at hearing his nickname.

"..Under one condition" Draco said.

"Oh? And what's that?" Tom asked looking at the other.

"Only if you promise to be here when I wake up." he said.

"I promise." Tom whispered to him.

He placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Now go to sleep love." he said.

"Kay" Draco replied sleepily.

Draco now feeling contented and secure, slowly fell asleep in Tom's arms.

Falling asleep in the arms of the past....

Slowly falling asleep in the past.

Slowly falling asleep with Tom.

Because Tom was the past.

And Draco knew as long as Tom was in his future everything would be alright.

END

_**wow.....i wrote that......cool..yeah okay i thought of this idea it just popped in my head really because they're NO GOOD TOM/DRACO FICS.....okay there are some but i get so annoyed because i type in tom/draco do you know what i get A BUNCH OF STUFF WITH GINNY....GOD IF I WANTED TOM/GINNY I WOULD HAVE TYPED IT!**_

_**....ANGST!....so i posted this so you can enjoy it....so enjoy it!**_


End file.
